disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Abigail Williams
Abigail Williams was an accuser during the Salem Witch Trials of 1692, which led to the arrest and imprisonment of over 150 innocent people, charged with the crime of witchcraft. She appeared as the quaternary antagonist of the 2010 Disney film, The Sorcerer's Apprentice. Background Abigail Williams, as noted above, was a major figure in the Salem Witch Trials, where, in a fit of hysteria, several residents of Salem village accused 142 people of witchcraft. 19 of those people were hanged, and one was pressed to death. Namely, Abigail Williams, along several other little girls ended up acting as "witnesses" to the so-called witchcraft committed by the populace. After the trials, she was lost from the historical documents, as no one knows what has happened to her after the trial. Her role in the witch trials was also repeated in Arthur Miller's The Crucible, which detailed the Witch Trials as an allegory towards McCarthyism at the time of the play's development. In real life, Abigail Williams was at best in her pre-teens when it happened, and was not known to have interacted with the barkeep John Proctor outside of being in the same community, but The Crucible significantly aged her up to be in her teens as well as adding in a subplot with Proctor committing adultery with her, as a means to add more drama to the story. Her appearance in the 2010 film was closer to her estimated real-life age than to her age in The Crucible. Physical Appearance When going to go up to Becky, she is shown to have black hair, which is in a ponytail. She is wearing a black leather jacket, and a white button shirt underneath. Her shoes are unknown, but she wears black jeans and a bow tie, which is her source of power. After, she wears a 17th-century Puritan dress and coif. Powers and abilities Abigail is skilled with dark magic. She has the power to change her appearance and teleport anywhere she wants. Role in the Film Abigail Williams is actually a witch who had both framed others and setup others to take the fall for her witchcraft.to divert attention from herself, which resulted the Salem Witch Trials. Her actions and crimes against humanity catch the attention of Balthazar Blake, who seals her into the Grimhold so she can do no more harm. Because of this, although she would have most likely been over 400 years old by the time she was released, her physical appearance resembles that of a little girl. The narrator of the movie implies, however, that another reason of her imprisonment was due to her, at one point before her imprisonment within the Grimhold, was on league with Horvath in their hunt for the Grimhold that held Morgana. When Becky was packing her stuff away after her show, a young girl probably about 12 years old comes up to Becky and asks for a request. She wears a leather jacket a button shirt and a bow tie so this makes her a gothic like girl. Becky tells her to come back tomorrow for the request and when she turns around we see that the girl is Abigail Williams is standing in front of her in a pilgrim Dress and told her she would like to make a request. This obviously shocks Becky, as Abigail Williams eye's turn red. Eventually, she is set free by Maxim Horvath, who sends her to capture Becky, Dave's love interest. She obeys the sorcerer and dutifully does as she was asked, but in spite of her loyalty, Horvath betrays her by draining her powers and amulet. Deleted Scene In the original version she was supposed to have a much bigger role. She would've disguised her clothes and would've bombed Becky on the street and said that she lost her dad, so Becky decided to help her as Abigail was about to cry. Trivia * It's unknown how she was able to find Becky, let alone knowing that Becky is a perfect bargaining chip for Horvath to blackmail Dave to hand the Dragon Ring in exchange of Becky's life. ** In the film's original script, it was explained that Horvath learned Dave's feelings for Becky through the former's emotional trace that he picked up via. magic and subsequently passed the info to Abigail. ** Additionally, rather than having her magic fatally drained of her, she joined the final battle against Merlineans in which she demonsteated magical ability to breathe swarms of bats and/or wasps. ** Lastly, the script revealed her alias as "Abbie" as a hint to her true identity * Based on her disguise outfit, it could be that Abigail was masquerading as a school girl or a goth girl. Gallery Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-8944.jpg|Abigail's first appearance. Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-8946.jpg|''I said I'd like to make a request.'' Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-8970.jpg|Abigail teleports into the room. Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-8977.jpg|Abigail's evil smile. Sorcerers-apprentice-disneyscreencaps.com-9070.jpg|Abigail's demise. External links *Abigail Williams on Wikipedia Category:Villains Category:Magic Users Category:Live-action characters Category:Live-action villains Category:The Sorcerer's Apprentice characters Category:Kids Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Historical characters Category:Servants Category:Sorceresses Category:Females Category:Witches Category:Characters based on real people